


What Is Left Out

by Fai_Gensou



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, not intended to be serious, yet manages to be anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Gensou/pseuds/Fai_Gensou
Summary: They never say in the birth myth just why the Crimson Dragon God decided to become human…“You’ve got to be kidding me, for real?” Shuten stared at Hiryuu, stunned. “You came down for—““Now there’s no reason to be crude about this.” Abi said with a frown.Hiryuu let his head hit the table. “This is why I never answer that question. Stupid alcohol.”





	What Is Left Out

**Author's Note:**

> Not intended to be serious, and doesn’t take itself seriously.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, for real?” Shuten stared at Hiryuu, stunned. “You came down for—“

“Now there’s no reason to be crude about this.” Abi said with a frown.

Hiryuu let his head hit the table. “This is why I never answer that question. Stupid alcohol.”

“Couldn’t you just, y’know…” Zeno trailed off. “Take a human form temporarily? Like in the stories?”

“It’s not the same…” Hiryuu’s voice was close to a whine. “It’s just a very convincing illusion. Sure, I could get something out of it, and be satisfied, a bit. But there’s still the sense that I’m controlling a puppet. I wanted to know what it really felt like, to touch another person and feel their clothes and their skin. Even though the scales are thinner…they aren’t as sensitive as skin. To really run my hands through their hair. To really—“

“—fuck someone?” Guen cut in, as Shuten was too busy dodging Abi to actually say it.

“You make it sound so…” Hiryuu complained.

“King, it doesn’t matter how nicely you say it or how many metaphors you use. It’s sex! Not exactly gonna get cruder than continuing the species when it comes to sweat and body fluids.” Shuten countered, reaching over Abi’s head (which he had in a chokehold) to grab his bottle.

“Wait, did the other Dragon Gods know why?” Zeno asked, frowning down at his bottle and wondering when this ‘buzz’ Shuten talked about would start.

“…maybe?”

“If this is where you tell us that THAT is why I suddenly developed an interest in men, or man, then I’ll have to hurt you, dragon’s blood or not.” Guen informed Hiryuu seriously.

Zeno blushed, having been wondering the same thing but not willing to say it.

“I dunno! It’s not like they TOLD me what they were doing! Probably because they knew I’d complain so much that they were better off not doing it!” Hiryuu reminded Guen, tipping his bottle back for a sip, only to discover it was empty.

“Speaking of continuing the species…” Abi said, trailing off when the door slammed open, revealing Ha-kun, Hiryuu’s Queen and wife.

His six months pregnant with what might be twins wife. “I gave you an extra turn of the hourglass. And everyone’s still dressed.” She complained with narrow eyes.

“It’s not that easy a thing to—“ Hiryuu’s protest was cut off as she grabbed his collar, getting hair as well.

“If you’re not in my bed without your clothes in three minutes, I will pin you to the wall and use my ‘wifely duties’ training device. And make you watch.” Her blue eyes glittered dangerously as she let go, letting Hiryuu bolt from the room, starting to shed clothes, since her bed was half a castle away and two floors down.

“Did you tell him to get us drunk and naked?!” Shuten exclaimed, more than a little terrified of Ha-kun.

“I’m not the one saying it. Just like you’re not the ones stuck listening to him wondering.” She deflected the question.

The fearless Dragon Warrior froze under her dangerous gaze, a gaze that had only grew more dangerous with her pregnancy. “…next time, I expect to come and see a pile of naked men.” She informed them.

“What happened to you not shar—“ Abi got cut off as one of his Queen’s knives sliced the air above his head, talking his bun cloth with it.

He would completely deny the squeak he had made in that moment.

“This is you sharing with me. Because he was yours before he was mine.” She said quietly, sweeping from the room with a move that still seemed unnaturally graceful, even with the extra weight on her frame.

Not quite willing to meet each other’s eye, the dragons drifted their separate ways.

(Those clothes Hiryuu shed as he left never did turn back up)

* * *

Yona woke up with a muffled gasp, heart racing. Unable to sleep, she had left the tent and sat down against a tree, as to not disturb Yun with her restlessness, and fallen asleep at some point. Stretching to get the kinks out, she blushed as she remembered her dream.

“The Miss is up early.” She jumped as Zeno spoke bizarrely close to her, just biting back a shriek.

She stared at him, looking at her with tilted head, and remembered the dream, and a different one, where she had been in a pile of naked bodies where she/he had— “Couldn’t sleep.” She got out, as red as her hair. “I need to splash my face!” She ran from the camp towards the nearby river, really hoping none of the others woke up and made her think of other things.

“What’s up with Hime-san?” Hak asked Zeno as he exited the large tent.

“Not sure…” Zeno crossed his hands behind his head. “Maybe she heard us last night?”

“Which part? That you lost to Jaeha on purpose, or that serving Hiryuu-ou was more ‘involved’ back then?” Hak asked.

“Y’know, you’re handing that better than Zeno thought.”

“One, I know where all of you sleep.” Hak pointed out. “Two, it’s not like any of you seem inclined to do anything. Even Droopy Eyes. And three, I’m pretty sure she’s still too naïve to catch any hints.” He shoved Zeno’s shoulder. “Now go and calm her down, since I’m pretty sure you’ve involved, somehow.”

Saluting, Zeno followed Yona to the river.

* * *

Yona didn’t splash her face so much as dunk her head in the river. The cold river water seemed to help, and shoving her bangs back as she came up for air, she found it in her to think about the dreams.

The first part hadn’t been too bad, just Hiryuu-ou and his warriors talking, Zeno appearing painfully young in his eyes.

It was when…sex…had been brought in, that there was problems. Despite what Hak thought, she knew more about it than he’d ever guess. The castle matron had thrown the traditional feast celebrating her menarche in her mother’s place, and while Father didn’t visit them for that, he still had a pair of concubines.

Shu-lin and Chu-lin were twins, sent to Kouka as part of the settlement of the war with Xing. One of the conditions of the settlement was that their children could not inherit, and so, after the initial encounter, Father had never done more than touch a hand or an elbow. It why he never visited them to try for a son, even without a queen.

That had been an embarrassing afternoon, a year ago when Hak had gone out hunting with Su-won. “Okisaki-sama seemed to have sensed that she might not see you become a woman, and asked us to instruct you, on what passes between husband and wife.” Shu-lin had said, her light pink and left side part all that separated her from her twin Chu-lin in appearance (who had a right side part and wore light green).

The hardest part was learning how after she bore a son, her future husband would have no obligation to remain faithful to her, while she was expected to be faithful even after his death, except if she was childless. “Unfortunately, fidelity is the preserve of women, growing in importance and consequence the higher your rank. Although, Il-heika has given us leave to find another bed, since we do not visit his.” Chu-lin revealed.

“What about love? Like in the stories?” She had asked.

“Duty must come before love. So even if you should find love in someone not your husband, it must stay chaste, or be such that the truth is not known. Whomever you are married to may not care, once a son is born, if you visit another bed.”

“Once, I heard the maids…they seemed to think that Hak and Su-won might…can two guys even…?”

Thankfully, the twins had understood, and didn’t make her say it. “It can happen. Intercourse between a man and a woman is the only kind that might lead to a pregnancy, which the ideal only happens in marriage. But for pleasure, a man might prefer another man, or a woman could seek companionship in another woman, if her husband seldom comes to her bed.”

Hak and Su-won (alright, mostly Hak) had been so excited over how the hunt had gone that neither of them noticed how she couldn’t look at either of them without blushing that evening.

Yona had pushed the talk to the back of her mind and mostly forgot about it, until she left the castle, and met the others. Being the sole female in an otherwise all-male party, there were inadvertent looks, and times she had gone to wash off and stumbled across one of them half dressed, and the time she had woken up to Yun hugging her from behind, her behind firmly on his groin, resulting in the pair of them swearing to never, ever mention it out loud.

No one had ever said anything about being with multiple people, in her ‘education’. Some of the romance stories that were more lewd than she should have been reading would have the heroine sleeping with both her romantic options, or taking a lover while married, but they never…

Closing her eyes, she remembered how it had felt, able to touch all of her/his warriors skin to skin, to more fully express the affection she/he felt. She had wondered, why she had seen herself as a man in those, until Kin Province. Until Zeno oh so casually mentioned that yes, she was the reincarnation of Hiryuu-ou.

“…Miss?” Zeno said tentatively, having made enough noise as he approached so that he didn’t startle her.

“Sorry, for running off.” She apologized. “Just…”

She twisted her hands in her dress as Zeno crouched down next to her, staring in the river as he looked at her. “Did he ever say, why he became human?”

Not looking at Zeno, she continued. “Because I always hated it, how the birth myth never says why a dragon god would even want to come to Earth, let along become human. But last night…everyone was drinking, and he was drunk enough to not lie when Shuten—“

“You know his name?” Zeno cut in. “All their names?”

“Ryokuryuu Shuten, Seiryuu Abi, Hakuryuu Guen. Ouryuu Zeno. And Queen Ha-kun.” She looked at his expression in the water, trying to gauge his reaction. “Ha-kun—she was pregnant, and she was tired of hearing him go on about his warriors, so she told him to get them drunk and naked and just get on with it. And as punishment for not managing it, he had to reach her bed without his clothes or she’d make him watch her with her—that is, while she—“

“—pleasured herself, since at six months pregnant not only was her libido higher, orgasm helped with the aches and pains of carrying twins?” Zeno finished, with a wry, wistful smile. “I remember. I never actually got drunk, but the next time Ou-sama tried it, after the prince and princess were born and Ha-kun-sama was recovering and was more inclined to stab him…I just played along, being drunk. Although, after that night…the alcohol was more to overcome everyone’s initial reservations.”

“…do you miss it? That? I mean…” A drop of water fell and hit her reflection in the river. “I’m nothing like him. And the others…they’re not their ancestors…”

“Miss, I would lying if I said that I never missed those days, that brief yet timeless minute where all of us were together.” Zeno replied. “But…if I hadn’t met my wife, and she hadn’t helped me remember how to live, even as she slowly died…you might have had to dig me up, since when I fell down, where she found me…or I’d be some wild thing in the wilds, not remembering anything about how to pretend to be human and not a monster. Wishing for the past doesn’t bring it back, nor does it stop the march to the future.”

Cautiously, he reached out and laid an arm across her shoulders. “But the only important thing, now, is what you want. I know you’ve likely been told all about how you’re supposed to be loyal to one man and all about how duty comes before love and all that. So if you want to be as close to your dragons as Ou-sama was, Hak—Kija and Ryo—Jaeha will be fighting over who goes first, letting Sei—Shin-ah and I swoop in and remind them that that it doesn’t have to be about turns. If you want the Mister or the Lad, that’s fine too; everyone will adjust. If you want someone else, then we’ll all terrorize the person who pretends to be good enough for you.”

She couldn’t help smiling at this last statement. “I’m glad you met your wife too. As much as even trying to imagine eternity hurts…it would hurt as much, no, more, if we had to unbury you like a kimchi pot or calm you down like a feral cat. And…would it be okay, if I wanted more touching and hugging? From everyone. Because Hak would get jealous, and it’s not fair to leave Yun out completely…”

“Hmmm…” Zeno craned his head back to look behind him. “What does everyone else think?”

Yona jumped, dislodging Zeno’s arm as she turned and discovered everyone else, not even trying to pretend that they hadn’t been listening. “How long have all of you been there?!”

“Since you started rambling about the dream that made you look like a beet root this morning.” Hak replied.

Everyone gathered close, like the huddle of people back in Kin Province, after Zeno had scared the soldiers away. “Whatever Hime-sama wants to—that is, no matter how much—“ Jaeha cut off Kija’s red-faced babbling by tossing an arm around his neck and pulling him close, making him red-faced for a different reason. “What Kija is trying to say, I believe, is that we’ll follow your lead, Yona-chan.”

“You don’t have to include me, you know. But it’s fine, if you want to.” Yun declared, failing to be above it all as he blushed.

Shin-ah didn’t say anything, but the way he leaned in spoke of his agreement.

Hak found all eyes on him. “…clothes stay on…” He grumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

Someone’s stomach growled, reminding them that no one had had breakfast. “Time to feed the hoards.” Yun said as he rose and started back to camp.

Everyone drifted away to do the chores Yun assigned, soon leaving Yona alone by the river. She looked back at her reflection in the river. _You know…I’m not sure it was all about sex at all…_

_I think it was about connecting to people. Everyone seems to think every touch has to be about sex, or lead to it. But…_

_…even though he did enjoy it, that way, the trust everyone showed each other meant more to him. He just confused that with sex, since most of the time, touching like that leads to sex._

_But I can see, why that would get left out of the birth myth. Better to pretend some grand motive, or some kind of punishment._

Walking back to camp, she overheard Hak asking Zeno, “…this Queen Ha-kun sounds interesting. She kept all of you in line?”

“She sounds like Yun, if she kept everyone in line.” Jaeha remarked.

“Nah, the Mister is more like her. Which makes sense, since the Mister feels so much like her that Zeno’d be surprised if he wasn’t her reincarnation.” Zeno revealed, making everyone stare at Hak. “WHAT?!?!”

“…even if he couldn’t seek into Kum-ji’s merchandise, Hak looks nice enough to be a girl.” Yona agreed.

“No wonder you never want to—“ Jaeha was cut off by Hak’s fist in his face, triggering the usual morning chaos that was the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch.

**Author's Note:**

> yet somehow it managed to be serious anyway. I give up; there's too many feels.


End file.
